Incredibles Play Set
The game was released on August 18th at launch. It is set in an alternate timeline in which Syndrome is still alive, although it is clear that it takes place after the movie, as Mirage (who used to be a villain) is already good. You play as the Incredible family (Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Violet and Dash) in a beat 'em up battle against the Omnidroids. Story Syndrome has risen again and released the Omnidroids in Metroville. The Incredibles family then is tasked to take all the Omnidroids down, beat Syndrome and save the day. Along the way, they will do missions for various citizens to earn money to buy new things in the catalog. Various NPC characters will come to help you like Edna Mode and Mirage. Characters Playable Characters *Mr. Incredible (included in starter pack) *Mrs. Incredible *Dash *Violet *Syndrome Non-Playable Characters Mission Givers *Edna Mode *Rick Dicker *Mirage *Sensei Enemies *Omnidroid *Melee Omnidroid *Ranged Omnidroid *Tank Omnidroid *The Hoarder *Snoring Gloria *Baron Von Ruthless *Monstrous Citizen *Syndrome (boss) Locations *Metroville **Small Island **Big Island **HQ Toy Store Items *Mr. Incredible's Sports Car *Incredicopter *Incredicar *Downtown Express Bridge *Glide Pack *Hover Board *Zero Point Energy Gauntlet *Newspaper Stand *Hotdog Stand *Orange Car *Ice Cream Truck *School Bus *Green Sports Car *Purple Truck *Grey Utility Truck *Pink Family Car *Ambulance *Forklift *Edna's Costume Shop *Training Facility *SuperMax Prison *HQ Research Station Trivia *Characters like Jack-Jack Parr and Tony Rydinger do not appear, although Tony was mentioned by Violet wondering what he was doing (this also happens in the toy-box), and Dash singing K-I-S-S-I-N-G about Violet and Tony. Also, Jack-Jack Parr was mentioned by Mr. Incredible, who hopes that he will handle well with his babysitter. He was also mentioned by Mrs. Incredible, who also mentions Kari McKeen in different lines, wondering if she is handling Jack-Jack. **Jack-Jack does appear in concept art, indicating he was likely planned to be an NPC at some point in the playset before being dropped. *The Incredibles play set is the first Play Set to have more than one female playable character, with a total of two (in this case being Mrs. Incredible and Violet). **Other play sets would have one or none at all until , when all Star Wars characters could crossover into all Star Wars play sets, making at least three females playable in each one. *The story appears to be set in an alternate timeline of events in the actual film (seeing as Syndrome is still alive and unleashing his Omnidroids into the city, unlike in the film where he attempted to kidnap Jack-Jack only to be killed in the end by Mr. Incredible and his family). **Originally the story was going to have The Underminer as the main villain (seeing as he appears in early concept art for the game), but was scrapped (likely to include Syndrome as a playable character, who's also more popular) and the fact that the Underminer wasn't appealing enough for a playable spot). Gallery Incredibles Playset Piece.JPG|The side of the starter pack Play Set piece featuring the symbol of The Incredibles. The-Incredibles-Play-Set3.jpg The-Incredibles-Play-Set4.jpg DISNEY INFINITY The Incredibles Play Set Trailer DISNEY INFINITY Mr Incredible DISNEY INFINITY Mrs Incredible References Category:The Incredibles Category:Play Set Games Category:Series 1 Category:Disney Infinity 1.0